burning_legosfandomcom-20200214-history
FunToyzCollector
FunToyzCollector is My Our VideoWebMovieSuperheroGyan Finger Familys For U's dear wife. Nobody knows what her face looks like (though it has been rumored she is either Sandy Summers or Melissa Lima, but it has not been confirmed) because the only thing anyone ever sees of her is her HANDS. She has this "Surprise Egg" fetish where she opens Easter eggs/YEElegal Kinder Surprise eggs/Play-Doh eggs/whatever and for some reason, she calls herself "Disney Collector" because she is too scared of her own NAME.She loves lame names for Shopkins like Hi and Pretty cake stand! She worships the frozen surprise egg with Hans, the bad guy in it because she is OBBSESSED WITH FROZEN! She is as mainstream as heck! She has Trumpsy hair and loves Ilsoh! She loves Teletubbies and pronounces Po "Poo"! She is voting for Trumpsy in the Mixel election! All she eats is surprise egg chocolate and her favorite food...TOILETS TOILETS TOILETS Candy. Her role model is Trumpsy, who is racist! She's also the famous actress who narrated that whole Play-Doh scene in The Nixels Movie. History FunToyzCollector enjoys playing with LELE, LEBQ, Decool and the rarest LEGOS of all...Peppa Pig Bricks. She gets half of the toys she "reviews" from Nixellers. She is YEElegal on the Mixels wiki because not just of all of that, but also because the only REAL LEGOs she ever plays with are LEGO Froughzin sets. When she tried playing with a LEGO Mixel, she tried to build Turg, but broke her nails, cried like a turtle, and promised to never touch a Mixel again. Actually, it's just because she married My Our VideoWebMovieSuperheroGyan Finger Familys For U back when he was alive. She constantly grieves every day because of her unexisting husband. Trivia *She must be melted. The employees of Melxar have been working hard to track her down and give her a melt, but just SO. MANY. PEOPLE these days have annoying voices, crazy-colored fingernails, and a Surprise Egg fetish.Like Toy genie and Disney car toys. *Nightmare Enterprises is currently developing a new monster to melt her. It will be ready very soon. *She has every Shopkinsins *She loves Shopkins, especially Cool cube,Leafy,Hi,and Pretty cake stand *She is actually a Nixel in disguise. *She speaks fluent Iddiga. *LAY SURPRISE EGG IS FALSE *She watches Lele Angels (TV series) *She loves Trumpsy bricks,The Trumpsy bricks movie,Kidz bop,and FakeKinz! *Her favorite song is Everything is boycotted! Category:Nothing to do with LEGO Category:People who don't live in Miami, Canada Category:People who are completely scary and must be terminated. Category:People with catch phrases Category:YEElegal Category:Worst page Category:Worse than No More Baby Dogs Category:People who like bootleg LEGOs Category:2015 mainstream crap Category:Evil Category:Things thet are evils then Scorpi Category:UP THEN PURE EVIL Category:Turg will break your nails and make you cry like a turtle. Category:MELT LEGO FROZEN Category:Lame Category:Lamest thing EVER! Category:Stupid Killers Category:Annoying voice Category:Froughzin Category:Teletubbies Fan Category:MORE EVIL THAN DAISY SOUR CREAM Category:Worse than Kidz bop Category:Iddiga speakers Category:Worse than snee Category:Wow, I cannot believe how many categories there are. I have never seen this much*cough*GoAnimateWiki*cough*. Seriously. Do we even need this many categories? :S Category:TOILETS Category:Egg Category:Worse than No Pickles! Category:Toy Reviewers Category:Things that MUST be melted Category:She must be melted Category:People who think that Guns Kill People Category:Former Pornstars